Division
by ChocolatStar
Summary: Inescapable tanks, sleepdeprivation and screaming, arguing girls...could this night get any worse? Based on the Book 2 episode, 'The Chase,' and told from Aang's POV.


Hey all :) Here's a random little one-shot, based on the Book 2 episode, 'The Chase.'

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters OR pretty much everything they actually say (not including thoughts) in this one-shot. I'm merely using this wonderful script to create a story. Thank you for not suing. Appreciate it.

Division

Toph was odd. Never before had Aang met someone who was so unwilling to accept help from _anyone_. He supposed it was her blindness that made the young Earthbender that way.

It was obvious she had a point to prove.

It was just too bad she was proving it to the wrong people. The trio had witnessed her awesome power first hand. They didn't need to be convinced Toph was strong.

And yet, Aang could see it clearly - that chip on Toph's shoulder that refused to let anyone get too close.

It was sad, but that fact hadn't worried the Avatar too much. He knew that, with a little encouragement and patience, Toph would eventually come around.

But Katara - well, she had seemed to take the Earthbender's blasé behaviour as a direct insult.

It was a stupid hour in the early morning. The kind of hour where life generally takes a breather and everything slows down. Unfortunately, this was nigh impossible for the group, as they had appeared to attract the attentions of a rather deadly-looking, rather inescapable tank that refused to let them sleep.

Now Katara could be cranky at the best of times. Add exhaustion into the mix, and it was PMS multiplied by a million.

And Toph really wasn't helping.

"Look here Sugar Queen, I gave up everything I had so I could teach Aang Earthbending - so don't _you _talk to me about being selfish!" Toph spat - loudly, before instantly sitting, and forming a make-shift stone tent over herself.

Katara made an insulted noise, as the young Airbender tried not to snort with laughter. Despite his love for the brunette, _that _was pretty funny.

"_Sugar Queen?_!" Katara shrieked, before Toph, not to gently, threw up a rock door to shut out the brunette.

"Did - did you just slam the door in my _face_?!" came another shriek, the Waterbender's pitch getting ever higher as she spoke.

Determined not to be beaten, Katara began to throw a futile array of thumps on the rock tomb Toph had concealed herself within. "How can you be so infuriating?!"

"Should we…do something?" Aang asked slowly, turning his head to Sokka, who was apparently the only other sane person around. And that was really saying a lot for Sokka.

The Water Tribe boy made a dismissive noise, before saying with a big grin, "Hey, I'm just enjoying the show."

Aang wasn't so sure. Katara was getting herself pretty fired up. Give it a couple more seconds and Aang knew someone would end up either getting very wet, or very encased in stone.

Or maybe both.

Taking a breath for strength, the Airbender walked forward. "Ok, ok - you both need to calm down," he said, in a not too un-reasonable way.

But it seemed Katara was beyond reason - lost in the valley of sleep-deprivation.

"Both?" she hissed in a dangerously low way, that made Aang want to take it all back and beg for forgiveness. Turning suddenly, the brunette all but screamed, "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

Aang made a terrified face, and took a step back.

He _would _have brought up the obvious fact that the girl's bulging eyes and ready-to-burst neck vein, kind of contradicted her calm statement - but the Airbender was just a little scared for his life, so he decided not to.

Instead he put his palms up in hopes that it would protect him if Katara suddenly decided to attack. "I can see that."

The Waterbender merely glared at him, and breathed heavily in a way that reminded Aang of a bull preparing to charge.

Sensing that now was the time to leave, Aang inched slowly back to Sokka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, and after another near-fatal encounter with 'the big, metal tank that wouldn't give up,' the girls were still at it.

Aang was really starting to develop a bad headache now.

"You're blaming _me_ for this?!" Toph questioned, after Katara had blatantly blamed her for their current predicament.

They were three feet apart from each other - not nearly enough, and Katara had already started to make 'bring it on' gestures.

Aang, feeling rather brave in his sleep-deprived mind, decided to step between the pair.

A more alert person would have realised this was suicide.

"No, no she's not blaming you," he said, shielding Katara…or possibly, shielding Toph _from_ Katara, he wasn't really sure anymore.

"No, I'm blaming her," the brunette confirmed over the Avatar's shoulder.

Aang rolled his eyes. That was probably not the best thing Katara could have said.

And suddenly the small boy was being thrust out the way, and the two girls were standing inches apart, glaring at each other.

"Hey," Toph snapped, "I've never asked you for diddley-do-dah. I carry my own weight."

Aang let out a tired sigh, and slowly lowered himself onto Appa's leg.

He tuned out, as his friends spat at each other like wild cats.

He couldn't believe how tired he was. Aang didn't even realise his body could feel this way - so lifeless and heavy.

Being someone who was usually so light of their feet, this sensation unnerved the Airbender.

"Besides, if there's anyone to blame - it's sheddy over here!"

_That _got Aang's attention.

A sudden fire burning within him, the boy's head snapped around to Toph. "Wait. You're blaming Appa?!"

He couldn't believe it. The nerve of it.

Poor Appa was completely exhausted - and yet he had flown miles across the country in an effort to get the gang to safety.

What an absolute slap in the face that was!

Seething, Aang watched as Toph walked over and grabbed a handful of Appa's loose coat. "Yeah! You wanna know how they keep finding us? He's been leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Smiling with the knowledge that she was right, the girl let the white locks float away in the wind.

Oh, that was it.

Suddenly Aang's mouth was not his own - taken hostage by some kind of crazed, frustrated anger.

"How dare you blame Appa! He's saved your life three times today. If there's anyone to blame it's you!" Aang shouted, jumping down from the creature and stomping towards Toph.

"You're always talking about how you carry your own weight - but you're _not! _He is!" Aang exclaimed, thrusting a finger at the bison, as if it wasn't obvious which one the flying, giant monster was. "Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!"

There was a flicker of something that resembled sadness in Toph eyes, and Aang was suddenly himself again.

"I'm out of here," was Toph's retort. Walking to her sleeping bag, the young Earthbender stomped the ground, instantly rebounding the item into her waiting arms.

Aang wanted to apologise. The Airbender couldn't believe he had lost control so easily. But, sadly for him, the words wouldn't come - and before he knew it, Toph was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it. Seriously, I'm finishing it there. We all know how this one ends ;) I just wanted to write about the division within the team. Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are my natural drug.


End file.
